


In For the Holidays

by caylimadeline



Category: Glee
Genre: Blainchel Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylimadeline/pseuds/caylimadeline
Summary: Rachel invites her older brother to stay with her and Kurt for the holidays. Fun ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, see you soon, Blainey! Love you!" Rachel smiled into the phone, throwing it down on the table when she hung up and starting to clean up the kitchen.  
  
"Ooh, who's 'Blainey'?" Kurt smirked as he walked in. "New boyfriend? Already saying I love you? Wow.." he joked, leaning against the counter.

"Blaine is my brother, Kurt," Rachel answered with a laugh. "And he's coming during his Christmas break to stay with us, since our dads are off in Paris for their Christmas."

"Your b-, huh?" Kurt said, obviously astonished. "What do you mean, your brother? What brother?"

"The one that went to Dalton, he's a year older than us, I'm sure I told you about him before," Rachel answered nonchalantly.

"Uh, nope, pretty sure I'd remember that one, Rachel. You've definitely never mentioned a brother," Kurt pointed out, now standing with his hands on his hips. He was broken out of his surprised state when he heard a knock at the door and turned around to see the door flying open.

"It's a Blainchel Christmas!" the handsome boy in the doorway, obviously Blaine, yelled, holding his arms out for a hug from his.. sister? Rachel ran at him with a loud squeak and held on to him for a few seconds before finally separating. "And this must be the roomie? Nice to meet you," Blaine smiled, tossing his bags inside and stepping up to Kurt with his hand held out.  
  
"Nice... to meet you, too. I'm Kurt," he said, completely entranced by the honey eyes and wide smile in front of him. Blaine smiled as Kurt took his hand and shook it.

"I didn't think you'd be here so soon, Blaine, I didn't even get to buy groceries or anything. Our fridge is practically empty," Rachel sighed. "I'm gonna go pick up a few things, can you stay here with Kurt?" she asked, looking more towards Kurt than Blaine.

"Yeah, that's fine. Can you pick up some kind of vanilla cappuccino? I was craving it my whole flight," Blaine answered, sitting on the couch and plugging his phone in as Rachel sauntered out the door. 

Kurt still stood in the same spot, looking around in surprise at the bags scattered around their kitchen, the lack of Rachel, and the abundance of unfamiliar boy on their couch. After contemplating what to do for a few minutes, Kurt sat down in the chair in the living room, hoping Blaine would start the conversation, because he most definitely didn't want to start with something stupid like, "Hey, how have you been? I had no idea of your existence until approximately 10 minutes ago."

"Hey," Blaine spoke up after a few minutes. "What's the wifi password?" he asked, looking up at Kurt with his head cocked. Kurt jumped up from his seat to get the small slip of paper that was pinned on the fridge that had the password written out on it. He brought it back to Blaine quickly and handed it to him with a smile, sitting back down in the chair.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

_What the hell, Kurt? You don't ask people that unless you're like, at least 60 years old and also their grandmother. Oh my god._

"No," Blaine laughed, still looking down at his phone. "I'm gay, actually."

_Huh._

"Oh," Kurt replied. "Me too."

_Why did you say that? He's gonna think you're desperate!_

"Oh, good," Blaine smiled. "Glad I didn't read that wrong," he said with a wink.

_Did he just fucking **wink**?_

"Oh," Kurt giggled. "Am I _that_ obvious?"

"Well, I couldn't see a straight guy living with my sister and not wringing her neck after a while. She needs someone who can throw the sass right back at her," Blaine laughed. 

Kurt laughed in return, nodding his head. "I definitely have to sometimes," he agreed.

_Okay, maybe this Christmas won't be so bad.._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, 'Rachel saw us'?" Kurt yelled surprised, running his fingers through his hair and putting his hands on his hips.

"Relax, she's like, 4 feet tall, what is she going to do to us?" Blaine shrugged laughing.

"She is going to skin me alive!" Kurt retorted, eyes wide.

Blaine smirked, shrugging again. "I don't know about you, but I'd say it'd be worth it."

\-----

_"This is so good, Kurt," Blaine commented, eating his chicken Alfredo._

_Kurt smiled, sitting down with his own plate across from Rachel. "Thanks, it's my own recipe," he said proudly._

_Rachel looked between the two, rolling her eyes slightly. She'd been watching them dance around each other for the past few days, and she was getting sick of it. "Can you guys just go out already? God," she complained._

_Kurt laughed, covering his mouth to stop_ _himself from spitting out his drink. "Jeez, could you be more blunt?" he asked, surprised that Rachel said something._

**_Were they really flirting that much?_ **

_Blaine laughed, looking at Rachel. "Fine," he smirked. "Hey Kurt, wanna go for dinner tomorrow?"_

_Kurt was taken aback, eyes widening as he stopped chewing his food. He quickly swallowed down what was in his mouth, nodding as he did so. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'd like that," he stuttered out._

_Blaine smiled over to Rachel, raising his eyebrows and sticking out his tongue, as he'd just taken her challenge and totally defeated it._

_She rolled her eyes looking away from her brother and back to her food._

_-_

_Things had went quite smoothly on the date, considering the fact that the boys couldn't keep their hands off from each other as they made their way up the stairs in the apartment building. They burst through the door and quickly checked around for Rachel before Blaine pushed Kurt onto the couch, connecting their lips. Hands and mouths were everywhere for the next few minutes, and clearly Kurt didn't notice when the door quietly slid open. Blaine opened his eyes, his mouth still on Kurt's, and looked behind him to see Rachel with wide eyes. He put his hand up and waved her out, hoping that she would listen, rather than go insane. He smiled into the kiss when Rachel slowly backed out and very quietly shut the door._

_\-----_

"I don't even know what to do in this situation. Do we talk to her about it and face the wrath, or just pretend it never happened? Do we just start acting like a couple and see if she says anything?" Kurt asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "And also, why didn't you tell me this when it happened, and not like, a whole day after?"

"It would've ruined the mood last night," Blaine smirked, sitting next to Kurt. "So wait, are we a couple? Because I don't remember anyone asking.." he joked, smiling at Kurt.

"I.. Do you want to be a couple?" Kurt asked carefully, looking Blaine in the eyes.

"Is that you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Blaine smirked, moving closer to Kurt.

"Um.. yeah. Yeah, it is. Will you?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his blush.

"I would love to," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt sweetly. "Now let's go to the living room before Rachel comes home and kills us."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of this gifset:
> 
> <http://sararye.tumblr.com/post/81014786946>
> 
> I would've put it at the beginning but I didn't want to give too much away ;) 


End file.
